


A Ride Built For Three

by maliayukimura



Series: Vernon Boyd Rarepair Week 2016 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amusement Parks, Everyone Is Alive, Hale-McCall Pack, Implied Relationships, Kira isn't pack yet, Meet-Cute, Multi, established Vernon Boyd/Lydia Martin, teen wolf bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd and Lydia try to find the perfect person to go on the three person ride at Beacon County's only amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ride Built For Three

**Author's Note:**

> “the ride we want to go on is three people a cart and we’d rather choose a stranger to sit with than have one chosen for us plus you look relatively not sweaty want to join us” au

It had been quite a hectic year dealing with the darach and the alpha pack, so Derek decided to take the pack to Beacon County's only amusement park as a reward for everyone surviving.

And that's how the whole pack ended up in line for the Scrambler.

Everyone had already grouped off for the ride, knowing that the ride required three people. Allison, Cora, and Erica were trying to get through the front of the line by using both seduction and imtimidation techiques. They managed to get the pack to move up a few more spots in line.

Scott and Stiles told jokes as Derek pouted and pretended to be annoyed by them. Derek, of course, failed and ended up laughing and smiling with the boys.

Isaac and Danny happily chatted while Jackson complained about how he was hot and the line was too long.

The only pairing that didn't have a third was Boyd and Lydia, but not for lack of trying.

"What about him?" Lydia asked, pointing to the tall brunette standing in the single riders’ line.

Boyd took a quick sniff of the air before frowning. "No, he reeks of b.o.; if he smells this bad from here, no way do I want to be sitting with him."

Lydia frowned slightly, glad that she didn’t have heightened senses like her boyfriend right now,  before going back to scanning the single riders. She was determined to find their perfect match before they got to the very front of the line and were randomly paired off with a stranger.

"Hey, what about her?" Boyd asked, gesturing to a blonde. She looked fairly friendly and didn't smell bad.

Lydia shook her head. "Not with that outfit."

"Babe-" Boyd protested. "What did we say about being too judgmental?"

She rolled her eyes before continuing, "Her skirt is too big. She'll probably end up tripping trying to get on the ride, if she's even able to get on it. That's such an impractical thing to wear to an amusement park. And you can see the sweat stains on her shirt. I don't want to be pressed up against a sweaty stranger."

Boyd nodded along as his girlfriend made her points. "Besides, whoever we get can't be prettier than me," Lydia joked.

"Nobody is prettier than you," Boyd replied. Lydia smiled before standing up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

A girl in a superhero shirt and cut-off shorts stepped into the line. Her black hair was braided into two short pigtails. She smelled good to Boyd, like oranges and electricity. He pointed the girl out to Lydia, “How about her? She smells nice.”

She looked over to her. “Ooh, she’s cute,” Lydia commented. “Let’s go ask her to be our third for the ride.”

Lydia had already left to go talk to the girl while Boyd got Derek to hold their spot in line. He knew how persuasive his girlfriend could be. By the time, he got over to the two girls they were already talking happily together.

“Boyd, this is Kira,” Lydia said, linking her arm with the girl’s. “She’s agreed to be our third. Isn’t that great.”

Boyd smiled and stuck out his hand to Kira. “That’s great. I’m Boyd, by the way,” he introduced himself.

Kira giggled as she shook his hand. “Nice to meet you. Lydia was just telling me all about you.”

“Only good things, I hope,” Boyd joked, chuckling slightly.

Lydia gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Only the best,” she replied. Grabbing onto Boyd’s arm with her free arm, she continued, “Come on, I think we’re up next.”

The three of them walked back over to their spot in line with the rest of the pack. The current riders were exiting the rider and as they entered. Boyd helped Kira and then Lydia climb up into the seat before climbing in himself. It was a bit of a tight fit, but they didn’t mind being squished together. Boyd, Lydia, and Kira happily chatted while they waited for the ride operator to go check to make sure everyone was safely buckled in.

Once the ride started, the three of them couldn’t stop laughing and screaming as they were whipped around in a circle. Kira kept apologizing as the momentum of the ride flung her into Lydia, but Lydia just laughed and told her it was alright.  The two girls ended up being pushed up against Boyd as the ride continued, not that he minded at all.

After about seven minutes of whiplash, the ride finally came to an end. Once the ride came to a complete stop, Boyd hopped out of the seat first and helped the two girls down. Kira and Lydia both stumbled a little, but they were both too busy laughing to care.

The three of them spent the rest of the day going on rides together. Both Boyd and Lydia were glad that they chose Kira to be their third person for that ride. If it wasn’t for that, they would have never have gotten to know her.

When it was time for the pack to head back home, the three of them exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch.

And three months later when Kira moved to Beacon Hills, Boyd and Lydia gladly welcomed her to be their third in their relationship as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven: Free Choice  
> For the Amusement Park square on my Teen Wolf Bingo card.  
>   
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
